


A Guide To Accidental Supervillainy

by Vasilisian



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brief Violence, Gen, I don't know, but people seem to like them so whatever, what does this say about me?, why do all my original stories have violence in them?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilisian/pseuds/Vasilisian
Summary: Waking up in the body of an apparent Supervillain was not the way Andy had imagined the direction her life would go in, but she could roll with it.Just like she could roll with the Bond-like Agent, to whom she'd just said that she'd been expecting him. Thankfully, Andy had no intention of following the cliché plotline, and instead took the smart route.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another! This one was not written in one setting for once, and is thus a little bit longer than the others. Again, I drew inspiration from a promt from writing-prompt-s, which I will put in the end-notes. Not beta-read.

“I've been expecting you Agent.”

Andy paused, taking a moment to consider the words that had just come out of her mouth. Combined with the cat in your lap, the mechanical hand and the armed men filling the room, there was really only one logical conclusion to come to.

Somehow, without any memory of the events leading up to this, she'd become a cliché supervillain. Not just that, a Bond cliché supervillain. And her very own Bond had just walked into the room, looking dashingly handsome in his tailored suit. Hell, he even had his own gun.

Which was pointing right at her.

Thinking fast, Andy blurted out the first thing that popped in her head. “You really don't want to do that Agent. After all, I am the only one that knows exactly what is going on, and killing me would just ensure that my plans will succeed no matter what you do.”

Andy did not, in fact, know what was going on, and was actually very confused as to how she'd ended up here and what her evil plan was supposed to be. But either way, letting the Agent who's name she didn't know shoot her wouldn't get her anything but death, so stalling it was.

The problem was, in the Bond films the villain usually ends up dead, so even if she were to figure out some stupid convoluted way to kill this Agent and then let him escape, there was a good chance she'd end up dead in the end anyway. Which was a no go.

Discretely pressing some random buttons on her chair made a screeching alarm go off, and when the Agent spun around looking for the new threat, Andy nodded at one of the armed men standing next to her.

She didn't see any changes in the man's face, but he silently pulled out his gun and shot the Agent in the back of his head, so she really couldn't care less about her no doubt mentally fucked-up guards.

Clearing her throat in order to steady herself, Andy looked away from the mess that was the Agents head.“Somebody clean that up, and make sure to destroy anything that might contain electronics. I'm not taking any more risks, he's already caused enough trouble.”

It might seem like a cold thing to do, Andy was sure the guy was nice enough and had some lady-love waiting for his return.

But Andy had always had a quite well-developed sense of self-preservation, and if she had to kill someone that would have killed her for something she didn't remember doing, well.

“I'm going to check up on things, one of you will come with me.” Cradling the cat in her arms, who hadn't reacted to the gun-shot much aside from a little startle, Andy stood up and strode over to a door the door opposite of the one the Agent had come through.

Ignoring the screaming voice in the back of her head that was panicking about the man she'd just killed and how her lack of reaction meant that something was seriously wrong with her, she walked out of the door, pausing only for one of her guards to open the door for her. This was a huge fucking mess, and Andy didn't have the slightest clue on how to go about figuring it out.

She assumed she had some sort of evil master plan that she would have to stop or change, since she really didn't feel like either ruling the world or destroying it. Thankfully her guard was taking the lead to open the doors for her, which meant she didn't have to add getting lost to her list.

“If you'll excuse my say so Ma'am, what you did back there in the main room was most unlike you. I'd assumed you'd use some strange way to get rid of the Agent since you seemed quite fond of him. I've also never seen you act to lovingly towards Sir Andrews before.” Well shit.

Also, what the fuck kind of name was Sir Andrews?

“I might have been fond of him, but he was still a threat that could not be allowed to run amok any longer. Despite my orders, it was still a bit of a shock to see him felled in front of me, so Sir Andrews is acting as comfort until I feel better. This feeling will pass I'm sure.” Hopefully it wasn't weird for her to be this open with this guard, it would be bad if acting emotional was what tripped her up this far in.

Thankfully, it seemed that her guard was used to her sharing her feelings with him, and her only answer was a nod. She really needed to find out his name, it would get more and more difficult to avoid saying his name if they really got talking.

“Do you think this is a good idea?” Fuck, she hadn't meant to let that slip out. “I mean, I know I've put a lot of time and energy into this whole thing, but will the end result really be what I want?” The guard stopped walking, and cuddling her cat close Andy did the same. He turned to look her in the eye, seemingly searching for something.

“Amanda, you've been working on this for the past two years, every since your fourteenth birthday when your father was killed. Not once have I seen you show any sign of weakness, not until that agent first showed up and charmed you with a smile and a fancy suit.”

She tried her best, but she couldn't hide her flinch from the man's sharp eyes. “It's normal to feel unsettled and shocked when you see someone you care about die in front of your eyes, you know that very well, and there is no shame in feeling it again now when you are the one that ordered that agents death.”

What did he-? Oh. The dead father. Yeah, Andy could see how having your own father murdered in front of you could mess with a girl enough to become a supervillain.

“I never felt that this was the way to go about dealing with the people that murdered your father, you're not meant for killing. It's why your order surprised me, you simply aren't that ruthlessly practical.â€� That's right, he'd had been the one she'd nodded to. â€œDo you really want to change the plan?”

Andy nodded silently, burying her face into Andrews fur to hide the few tears that escaped her eyes. She felt warm arms pull her close against a hard chest, and she couldn't help but sag against him. She still didn't know his name, and now she wanted learn it not just because it was dangerous not to, but because he'd given her comfort and a way out.

\---

She did learn his name later, when one of the other guards called out to him. Giovanni. Italian name, it explained his looks and the accent. It also explained her own looks, since last that she remembered, she'd had nearly platinum blond hair and pale skin from not going outside enough.

But when she'd caught sight of her reflection in a panel of polished metal, a dark skinned young woman with long black hair and a metal hand looked back at her. Seeing that had been like a punch in the gut, since it confirmed Andy's fear that this was not her body and that she wasn't just suffering from a weird hallucination.

Well, the hallucination option wasn't entire out of the running, but the longer this went on, the more she lost hope. This was much too detailed, and Andy was pretty sure they weren't this realistic. She wasn't seeing double, there weren't any random rainbows or monsters and with the death of the Agent... No.

She stayed in what she assumed was some sort of control room only long enough to delay the plan, saying something had come up that needed consideration. Giovanni she might have shown weakness to, but these guys didn't need to know anything other than what her orders were.

“Take me to my room, I need to think in peace. Have someone bring any and all information that I've collected over the past two years, I need a new plan. I might not kill them, but they aren't getting away with any of this. I will pay them back for what they took from me.” And she really would.

She might not know much about the people that murdered this young woman, this teenager (only sixteen years-old), but what little she did know didn't paint a pretty picture. Her father had been murdered in front of his fourteen year old daughter, she was missing most of an arm and her right leg hurt like a bitch, none of which painted a pretty picture.

Giovanni hadn't said anything when she'd started limping, just ordered a passing guard to get her wheelchair. He came back within a minute, and after rolling it behind her, Andy sat down with a small sigh. Reaching down to massage her calf, she stilled for a second when her hand encountered scarred skin.

Her skin felt rough, with raised bumps and small dips. It was more like some sort of bark than human skin, and Andy wondered how she'd even made it as far as she had with her leg like this. No wonder Giovanni had known something was wrong, she'd walked out of the room instead of making a guard get her a wheelchair.

She didn't say anything while the nameless guard walked with them, opening the doors while Giovanni pushed. She did wonder why she didn't have a motorized wheelchair, she certainly looked like she could afford one. Maybe it was still somewhere by the main room, and by walking as far as she had it would have taken too long to get it to her.

The doors were obvious, she obviously had a remote somewhere for them that she would have to find later. Maybe she could tell Giovanni that she'd misplaced it somewhere?

Setting the matter aside for now, Andy turned her attention back to what was happening. They'd reached her room, and the nameless guard left without needing to be dismissed. Giovanni opened the door for her, pushing her wheelchair into the room and directing her to a massive desk that had a specialized rolling chair with a footrest in front of it.

He helped her into it, not saying anything at her grunt of pain when her leg was moved. “I'll go get your files Ma'am.” After he walked out of the room, Andy finally let herself slump in her chair and clutch at her leg. Jesus fuck that hurt!

Cursing under her breath, she tried to massage her calf gently. She'd kill for some sort of heating pad right around now, this shit was painful.

Giovanni came back ten minutes later, rolling a wheelchair with five boxes stacked on the seat, presumably filled with files, into the room. He set it aside, then put the boxes onto the desk for her. With him came two more guys, both carrying four more boxes each, who also put them on her desk.

“All the information you collected about people of interest are in here Ma'am. I will leave you to it.”

Andy nodded absently, already pulling files out of one of the boxes. She had a lot of work to do, and many enemies to dodge while doing it.

Including apparently a Q-like tech genius, which explained the old-school tech she'd been seeing around the place. Can't hack her secret base if there's nothing to hack.

Life just got a lot more complicated, and Andy was pretty sure it wasn't going to give her much time to get catched up.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: As you sit in a dark room filled with armed scarred men, and sit at a table with a shark tank in the middle, all while scratching your cat with your robotic hand, you begin to think you might have… accidentally… become a super villain.


End file.
